


For you.

by BallumLover



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BallumLover/pseuds/BallumLover
Summary: Diving deeper into the relationship between Lev and his secret lover.
Relationships: Lev Malinovsky / Xander Hayes
Kudos: 4





	For you.

Lev was on a break, he should be with his wife and son, but he has a particularly special person on his mind, he knew it was wrong, in Russia it was forbidden to be gay, he was brought up that way, by his parents, his older brother, but he wasn’t in Russia anymore, his parents were both dead and his brother was god knows where. He could be himself, for once.  
His feet found themselves walking towards the bridge, where they always meet, they have to be careful, because sometimes kids come under here, to do illegal activities they shouldn’t be, but himself and Xander weren’t innocent.  
The car was parked there, the dark navy blue van, he smiled to himself as he saw the car door open and saw Xander get out, when they were stood facing eachother Lev pulled him in for a hug, mumbling into the younger man’s shoulder.

“I missed you..” 

Xander didn’t reply, but Lev knew he missed him too, after a good long five minutes of hugging, Lev rested their foreheads together and leaned in to press a kiss onto Xander’s lips, which made the man smile.

“C’mon.” He took Lev’s hand and opened the passenger door for him with a bow which made Lev chuckle. Xander got in the drivers seat and drove them away.

“Where are we going?” Lev asked, his thick russian accent sticking out.

“Mine, no ones in for the day..thought we could have some quality time together..” 

Lev places his hand over Xander’s hand which was gripping the gear stick.

“I’d like that.” 

\- 

The sex was nice, their first time in an actual bed, the closest they got to that, was a dirty mattress on some warehouse floor, the other times in the back of Xander’s van, it was exciting, the thrill shot through Lev, he had never felt like this with any woman before.  
They laid in bed together, facing one another, the sheets were tangled around their limbs, but both were content and relaxed into eachother.

“Shouldn’t you be with your wife..?” Xander asked, having a drink of water.

“I wanted to see you..” Lev admitted, because it was true.

“Well, it was a lovely suprise, I’m flattered.” Xander smiled. 

“This is wrong..I know that..but I can’t stop...this should just be a stupid one night stand and I should be able to get you out my head like that” Lev clicked his fingers.

Xander just stared at him, everything sinking in. 

“You talk too much..” Xander mumbled, rubbing his cheek softly against the cotton of the pillow, Lev sighed and laid back down next to him. 

“You aren’t in Russian anymore Lev, you don’t need to hide, and if you eventually tell your wife about this..about you..yeah, she’ll be hurt, but she won’t stop you from seeing your family, because I bet you’re a great dad.” 

Lev would just kiss him deeply, pulling himself on top of Xander, it was just about them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
